


Queen of Outer Space

by karadin



Category: Gishwhes - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Fan Art, GISHWHES, Gen, Poster, Sci-Fi, gishwhes 2014, gishwhes item, retro sci-fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	Queen of Outer Space

Item: create a sci-fi movie poster featuring the Queen of England and Misha Collins, must be drawn or digitally painted (not photoshopped) for my awesome team Hunters and Halos!

( I am a teammate for 3 years, as per gishwhes rules, we don't commission out our art items - team members do all the work!)

Orlando, Bill and John are in this because they ran celebrity teams this year, and the Elopus is this year's Gishwhes mascot.  I love retro sci-fi like Forbidden Planet (was considering spoofing that) or even Amazon Women on the Moon


End file.
